The Affair
by ThatCoolMom
Summary: She was his first love; he was her emotional support. She was frustrated out of her mind, he was annoyed out of his. Irresponsible drinking led to confessions and from confessions? A relationship formed. Now the two adults are forced to end their affair or continue, and deal with the threat of their separate worlds colliding in a dangerous way.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

" _Don't worry when I argue with you, worry when I stop_

 _because it means there is nothing left to fight for."_

| **Sakura** |

"Alright Ka-san!" Sarada called from the doorway as she ran out, "I'm off to school!"

"See ya!" I yelled in response from the living room. The door slammed shut and I was, once again, left to an empty home.

' _Seven hours to myself, maybe even more if Sarada decides to_ _hang out after school._ ' I got up, picking up some magazines left on the floor, ' _Maybe I should go shopping. Treat myself to something_ _nice for once._ '

"Yeah, that's what I'll do." I said aloud, heading towards the door for my keys, "It's about time I stopped cooping myself up in this house and did something fun."

Just as I was reaching the front, the door suddenly swung open, Sasuke stumbling inside. He had dark bags under bloodshot eyes and a complexion paler than usually. If I hadn't known better, I'd have said he was a zombie.

"S-Sasuke-kun, daijōbu?" I asked him, helping him inside. I kicked the door shut behind us as I laid him into the sofa.

He didn't answer me, and instead placed his hands on his head and sighed, causing me to bite my tongue, ' _He always does this._ _Maybe it'd be better if I didn't ask._ '

Looking him over again, I forced myself to persevere, ' _How can he come in here looking like he's half-dead and not give me an answer?_ '

"Sasuke-kun, are you okay?" I touched his shoulder lightly, trying to speak as sweetly as possible.

"I don't want to talk about it." He turned his back to me.

"Oh hoh." I nodded my head, heading towards the closet in front of the steps, "That's how it is."

"That's how what is?" He asked, his voice slightly muffled from the sofa.

"I _know_ why you never tell me anything." I told him as I grabbed a sweater, "You think I'm too weak to handle it, don't you."

"...What?" He sat up, giving me his full attention.

"I'm just your housewife, you put me up on a pedestal to look good and take care of Sarada; nothing more, maybe less. Am I right?"

"Sakura, that's not..." Sasuke shook his head, "I don't think you're weak. I just don't want you to-"

"Worry? Why? Do you think I'll collapse from anxiety or something?" I pressed him, the

He pursed his lips, "Look, I am **not** in the mood for this. I just had a lot to deal with yesterday night and I would appreciate it if you-"

"If only you would talk to me, then maybe I could-"

"You do not have the power to do anything Sakura!" He raised his voice, a vein in his forehead making itself known, "Is this your way of helping me?! Interrogating me until my head explodes and I find myself wishing I was back at work?!"

"Sasuke-kun..." I was at a loss for words.

He hung his head, whispering, "All I want is to come back from a long night of work and relax in my home. Is that too much to ask for? Am I in the wrong here?"

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel any worse." I apologized.

This was how most our arguments went. He would ignore me, I'd call him out for it, and then we'd go back and forth until guilt hit me and I apologized. Except something different occurred. This time, he didn't accept my apology. Sasuke just let out a deep, heavy sigh and walked up the stairs.

I should have realized then that this would be the catalyst for the fall of **everything.**


	2. One: A Long Night At Work

_**Chapter One: A Long Night At Work**_

 _"I must endure and endure and still endure." - Tennessee Williams_

 _One Week After Prologue_

| **Sasuke** |

"Have a good night, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said to me as I walked out the front door.

Oh how I wanted to turn on my heels, grab her by the waist, kiss her and forget about work, forget about everything and just lay in bed with her, shower her with love and attention.

But I couldn't, not with everything riding on me showing up to work.

The pay, the amount of focus required of me...it was all for my family. How could I selfishly indulge in my own desires and throw their own well-being to the wind?

So I continued out the door, acting like I hadn't heard her, because if I turned around, even a litt _le_ bit, I would've lost resolve and stayed.

As I walked down the street towards the train station, I dreaded work with each step. The city was depending on me more and more, and while they offered substantial pay, they weren't very nice when it came to mistakes. I worked for the Konoha Police Force, and in an area as large as this one, crime was expected.

It wasn't so much the crime that I worried about, more so the higher-ups. Always asking for protection, status updates, reports of insanely long numbers that they didn't even bother to read. I fantasized about quitting multiple times, but that would just lead to a major spike in criminal activity.

I entered the train and took a seat next to the far-right exit. In the event of an emergency, it was always better to escape quickly, before anything else.

I shut my eyes as I leaned against the seat, it would be a nice quiet ride: _so I thought_. It was around the third stop that things started getting noisy.

Before the train had even pulled into the station, I could hear a commotion. At 10 o'clock in the night, the only people I expected to be awake were night workers and teens. Thinking these were just some youths making noise, I stayed in my seat. It wasn't until I heard a loud _CRACK_ that I sat up straight: a gunshot.

Grabbing my pistol from its holster, I hopped out of the train and onto the platform. By the turnstile, a young boy was crouched over a bleeding man, still very much awake. Beside them were two other men, flat on the floor. Whether they were dead or alive, I did not know.

"What happened here?" I asked as I holstered my weapon, checking the pulses of the two men on the floor, ' _They're still alive._ '

I turned back to the boy and took a good look at him. His white-blue hair, gold eyes and pale skin were ingrained in my memory, "I asked you a question."

The teen smiled, "Sorry, these guys tried to hurt me so I had to defend myself."

Examining the bleeding man, I found a bullet wound in his lower abdomen, "With a gun? What are you doing carrying one of those?"

The boy shook his head, "I didn't have it; this guy did." He nodded at the man on the ground, "He was trying to shoot me so I grabbed the gun and pointed it at him."

Something seemed off about this story, "Alright, wait here until the ambulance arrives and I'll take you down to the station to give a statement."

"Mm..." The boy pulled out a phone, the screen lighting up as it turned on, "Not gonna happen."

"Huh?" I looked at him in surprise, "What do you mean by that?"

The boy slowly started edging away from me, "I'm already past my curfew and if I call my parent to come pick me up from the police station, I'll be in even more trouble so...see ya!" He hopped over the turnstile and ran down the hallway.

"Wait!" I called after him, but was stopped by something on my ankle.

I looked down to see the injured man holding onto me, "That boy…" He coughed blood onto the floor, "That boy is dangerous."

"Dangerous? How?" I questioned, but he had lost consciousness.

I removed my radio from my hip and held down the button on the side, "This is Inspector Uchiha Sasuke, I need an ambulance at the Autumn Leaf train station..."

* * *

"Late again Uchiha?" Chief Superintendent Sakasaki chided me, "That's the fourth time this week."

Gritting my teeth, I turned to face him, "I would've been here early but an incident occurred on my way to work. You can read about it in my report."

He frowned and for a minute I thought he was going to say something else, but he simply shook his head and turned away, "Whatever, next Monday I'll start cracking down on you."

I flipped him off as soon as he was out of sight and heard a laugh come from above me. Peeking over my computer screen was none other than Uzumaki Karin.

I sighed, logging onto the network, "Not in the mood for your shit Karin."

"Your password's Uchiha4Lyfe, isn't it?" She asked, completely ignoring my previous statement.

"No, it's not." I rolled my eyes, "Get back to your desk, don't you have rap sheets to go over?"

"Nope!" She grinned, "All done, I basically came here to pester you."

"As usual." I rubbed the side of my head with two fingers as I opened a new memo, "What the-?"

URGENT INFORMATION

 _The following statements are to be put in effect next Monday!_

 _Due to the recent spike in criminal activity around the city of Konoha:_

 _ **-** **All**_ **officers are now required to work at** **five** **10-hour shifts a week!**

 **\- Tardiness will be met with fire and fury!**

 **\- One of your off days** _ **must**_ **be used to guard important figures every month.**

 **\- All officers must retake the CPR Certification Test.**

 **\- All officers should assemble for a mandatory meeting this Sunday, from 5 to 7PM**

 **\- Areas including East Senju Avenue and Hy** **ūga** **Boulevard** **have reached level 4 on the Madara Scale.**

 **\- It is advised that…**

I closed the memo and sat back in my seat, covering my face with my hands. Everyone would be required to work more hours, but being an inspector put me at the headlights of the new rotations. I'd be getting the shortest end of the stick.

Groaning, I took out my phone, wondering whether I should inform Sakura about the changes. Shaking my head, I set it aside, ' _This is **my** problem. Sakura doesn't need to know about it, it'll just make her worry even more._ '

"Sasuke," Haru stopped by my desk, "The Six are calling a meeting, they want to start but a few of them think you should be present."

I stood up from seat, "Is Nii-san…?"

She nodded, "He's there."

I continued past her, heading down the hall to The Office. It was a solid wood room, syrup brown from roof to floor, polished and clean. In the center stood a large oval black table with six seats surrounding it, already occupied by their six inhabitants. I shut the door behind me as I entered, leaning against the wall.

"Yo, Sasuke." Shisui saluted me with two fingers from his seat.

I cracked a little smile before noticing Sakasaki's frown. My lips went back to the firm line they were always in as I crossed my arms, "Forgive my rudeness, but why exactly am I here?"

Itachi looked at me, "I'm sure you've read the newest memo. Crime has spiked an insane amount this year and we can only police so much. For now, we've asked everyone to take on the burden of working an extra day, but the others agree that this is not a permanent solution."

"In short you're asking me," I guessed, "As an on-scene officer for his input?"

"That's right." Chief Kakashi nodded, spinning a pen between his fingers, "That won't be a problem, right, Sasuke-kun?"

I gulped silently as I evaded his eyes, "No Sir." Out of all The Six, he was the most troubling to deal with.

At 44-years-old, the Chief of Police was not to be taken as a joke. Sure, he wasn't out and about patrolling the streets, but as the legend goes, when he was in his prime Hatake Kakashi had arrested over **two thousand** criminals in one month alone.

He was a master in manipulation and disguise, going as far as infiltrating enemy ranks and faking deaths of comrades all for putting criminal bosses behind bars. His title was one to be feared: The Konoha Police Department's _Copy Cop_.

"So?" Guy smiled brightly as he looked at me, "What are your thoughts?"

I stared at the ground, "The memo said that that East Senju Avenue has been bumped up to level 4 on the Madara Scale, isn't that where the Kirigakure prison escapee was caught twelve years ago?"

"Yes, what about it?" Sakasaki rolled his wrist.

"If I remember correctly," I got up off the wall, "He was suspected to have escaped with the help of an outside organization, but he never confessed so he was just put away."

"What if," I continued, "The organization that helped him escape is up to something again?"

"It would explain the rise in crime." Obito nodded, pinching his chin between his fingers, "They must have gotten the thugs of Konoha to start causing disturbances in order to shift our attention."

"Well _that_ didn't work." Shisui drummed his fingers on the table, "If your hunch is right and they're the ones behind this, what's their agenda?"

"Maybe if Tsunade-san gets luck, she can make a youth serum and we can inject Kakashi with it, so he can go back to his infiltration days." Guy joked.

"No, those days are over." Kakashi glared at him, "I'm leaving this to the younger generation."

"I can go undercover." Sakasaki offered.

"That's not an option." Obito shook his head, "The Six are way too known to go undercover. If any of us even tried they'd see through us in an instant and move cautiously."

"And an average police officer would crack under pressure if they learned how serious this could be." Shisui leaned back in his chair, "There's no one with our skill-set who's basically under the radar."

The room was silent except for the _whoosh_ of the ceiling fan and the general hum of the mini-fridge and water dispenser.

"There _is_ one person we can trust." Itachi turned his head to me, smiling slightly, "Are you up for it Sasuke?"

"Me?" I pointed at myself, "Are you sure?"

"What?" Sakasaki sat up, "Why him?"

"Because Sasuke's the perfect infiltrator!" Shisui looked at him, "Don't you see? High up in the ranks but not so high that media knows his name, knows Konoha like the back of his hand and is an expert at observation."

Sakasaki didn't agree, shaking his head, "He can't-"

"I've heard enough." Kakashi raised his hand, silencing any argument, "Sasuke-kun, you _will_ go undercover and find out the enemy's true purpose, understand?"

I saluted him, "Yes Sir."

* * *

| **Sakura** |

"Ugh! Mama why?!" Sarada stomped her foot.

"You're really asking me that?" I raised an eyebrow as I popped a grape in my mouth, "You're asking me why I won't allow a thirteen-year-old to go to a house party unsupervised? _Really?_ "

"It won't be unsupervised." She pushed her glasses back, "Some people over 21'll be there."

"Absolutely not." I switched on the TV, changing the HDMI from 1 to 2.

"Please?"

"Iē." I scrolled through Apple TV's list of apps until I got to Netflix, "Where there are young adults, there's liquor involved. Even if hell froze over, I'd never allow you to do something so irresponsible."

"Come on..."

"Sarada, I said no."

"Tch." She sucked her teeth, opening the door, "You can get like this with me but not Papa."

"What did you say?" I set down the remote, turning to look at her.

"Nandemonai." She put one foot out the door.

"No, no, no." I called her back, "Say it loud and clear for me. No child of mine is a mumbler."

"I-It's not that serious..." A line of sweat slid down the side of her face.

I cracked my knuckles, "Don't make me repeat myself."

Her eyes darted back to the door and I could see she was contemplating whether or not to make a run for it.

I got up and shut the door before she could do anything, "Well?"

Sighing, she realized she was boxed in and had no choice but to speak, "I-I said, you can be mean to me but not Papa."

"What do you mean 'not Papa?'" I crossed my arms.

"I-I heard you guys on Friday." She fidgeted in place, "Aunt Ino invited us for a dinner right? You were wondering if Papa could call out sick and come with us but he said no. You tried to argue but then he yelled at you and you didn't fight back..."

I was silent.

She threw her hands up, "I didn't mean to eavesdrop! It was just, at night it was so quiet, when I heard you guys arguing it wasn't hard to listen in."

"It's fine." I patted her head, ' _She heard us arguing. I've got to be more careful about that._ '

"So..." Sarada looked up at me, "Can I go?"

"The answer remains the same."

"Oh what?!" She frowned, "Why am I the only one being mistreated?"

"Listen," I clamped down on the top of her head, "I don't want to hear back-sass from a **fifteen-year-old**. You've barely lived life, so I don't expect you to understand. When you're grown up, you'll look back at this and think, ' _Thanks Mom, you really showed me down the right path!'_ ' So zip it."

"Unbelievable..." She muttered to herself as she left my room.

Settling back into bed, I pulled the covers over me as I nestled in to watch the subbed version of the American show: Criminal Minds.

"English sounds so weird." I said to myself as I ate another grape.

I continued snacking on grapes until the episode finished. "Wow, that was crazy!" I said as I got up, stretching. Glancing at the clock, the time read 10:48.

"Hm, it's not that late." I grabbed a bag of chips from my secret stash of snacks and jumped onto the bed, One more episode can't hurt."

One episode turned to two, two turned to three, three turned into an entire season.

"No!" I yelled at the screen just as the credits started rolling, "What happened to Emily? Is she dead? Fuck, if Doyle really got her..." Just as I was about to click continue, I peeked at the clock.

"1AM?" I shut off the TV, "Time speed runs when you're having fun." Laying back, I closed my eyes and let the sleep take hold of me. As if it could come that easily.

Sitting up, I groaned, "My eyelids are basically glued shut, why can't I sleep..."

I looked at the empty spot beside me, ' _If Sasuke were here, maybe we could..._ ' I shook my head, "Now's not the time for that Sakura. You can't expect Sasuke to fix everything."

My eyes dropped to his black button down shirt, crumpled on the floor, "Then again, maybe he can."

* * *

| **Sasuke** |

I quietly shut the door as I entered the house. It was Saturday morning, 9AM on the dot. The Six had released me early, saying I deserved to rest for my upcoming mission. But it was quiet in my home, too quiet.

"Is everyone still asleep?" I asked myself as I climbed the steps.

Peeking into Sarada's room, her bed was empty. I opened the door fully and stepped inside, assessing the scene. Her favorite sandals were missing from their spot, the smell of her usual perfume lingered in the air, and her black satchel was gone.

' _She went out early. Does Sakura know about this?_ ' I thought to myself as I shut the door.

Heading to my bedroom, I softly pushed in the door and stepped inside, closing it equally as soft. When I turned around, what I saw was a sight for sore eyes:

Sakura was curled up on my side of the bed wearing my black shirt from yesterday. _Nothing_ but my black shirt and _underwear_.

I swallowed silently as I shook her, "Hey, Sakura. Sakura, wake up."

"W-What…?" She asked as she rolled over, turning away from me.

"Do you know Sarada's not in the house?"

She nodded into the pillow, "She told me she was meeting up with Chōchō, I gave her permission."

I sat down on the edge of the bed, removing my boots, "Just wanted to make sure."

I set aside the left pair and started undoing the laces of the right. In the middle of this, I felt a heavy weight settle against my back.

"Sakura...what are you doing?" I asked her.

She brought her face against mine, whispering in my ear, "Sarada's not here and she won't be back for at least another two hours. This is the perfect time to, y'know."

I could feel her chest through my shirt and was willing to bet that if I looked her in the eyes right now, nothing would stop me from ravaging her.

' _You have a mission to do in two days! What are you think about?_ ' Right, the mission. Swallowing hard, I stared at the ground.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I'm not in the mood." I lied, "The higher-ups gave me a really important task and they've been cracking down on tardiness...I can't right now."

"Oh." She let go of me, sliding back, "Okay." The disappointment was clear in her voice, "I'll just, do you want breakfast?"

"I'm fine." I set my shoes aside and laid down in the bed.

"I'm gonna go eat." She got up, heading towards the door.

"Alright." I felt a lump form at my throat as she walked out of the room, ' _No. Stay. I didn't mean to push you away, I just...I don't want to lose myself in you._ ' I kept those thoughts to myself as I shut my eyes. ' _God, why me?_ '

I got up, ' _There's no way I can leave it like this._ ' I opened the door, "Sakura?"

"Yeah?" She answered from downstairs.

' _Come back. I love you, let me prove it. I'll do it as many times as you like, please, just come up here._ ' As if I could say that.

Clearing my throat, I spoke, "Sorry if I seemed insensitive just now. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"It's okay." She answered and I could hear the ticking of the stove as it lit up, "Your job stresses you out a lot. Yesterday was pretty bad, right?"

"Yeah. I had a long night at work."


	3. Two: Rules

_**Chapter Two: Rules**_

" _Follow the rules or follow the fools." - Tupac Shakur_

| **Sakura** |

I stretched my arms as I clicked through the multiple series Netflix had recommended for me. The time read 8:50. ' _Sasuke should be_ _at work around now_ '

While he was out there keeping the streets safe, I sat at home, watching the house and gaining weight by snacking.

I sighed into my pillow, "I should really go out with a friend." ' _Nope, can't do that. You have Sarada to look out for._ '

Netflix roared to life with an ad and I shut off the TV, digging my head into bed. Right now I just wanted to sit and mope about life. That's when the phone rang.

Groaning, I kicked off the covers and got out of bed, snatching the phone out of it's base, "You had better be calling for something important because if not I swear to God-!"

"Relax!" Ino caught me off, "Sheesh, what if that had been the mayor wanting to congratulate Sasuke-kun? You'd have ruined it for him."

"But you're not the mayor," I ran my hand through my hair, "What do you want?"

"I wanted you to come over. We can drink and complain about our husbands together!"

"You know I can't just leave the house out of nowhere." I sighed, "I'd need a babysitter for Sarada and there's no way I can get one this suddenly."

"It's 9 o'clock right? Peek into her room and see if she's awake. If she's knocked out, just go!"

"Alright, hold on." I opened my bedroom door and quietly made my way to her room. Creaking her door open, I stood there and listened for five seconds: all I could hear were soft snores.

Shutting her door, I returned to my room. "She's asleep."

" _That's_ what I'm talking about!" Ino whistled, "Now make sure you sneak out quietly. If you wake her up, no telling what she'll do."

"It's like we switched roles." I muttered to myself as I changed out of my pajamas and into a simple outfit, "I'm checking on her so I can sneak out, but **I'm** the adult here."

She laughed on the other end, "That's because you're doing something you're not supposed."

"And who's fault is that?" I asked, closing the front door as quietly as possible.

"Oh shut up and get over here." I could hear the smile in her voice, "We're going to get piss drunk tonight."

* * *

| **Sasuke** |

When I arrived at the station, I hadn't even taken a step toward my desk when Haru grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me down the hall.

"Haru, what is going on?" I asked, struggling to keep up with her, "Why did you grab me all of a sudden?"

She pursed her lips and continued on, ignoring the stares of various coworkers as well as my question. She stopped suddenly and shoved me into a dark room. Shutting the door behind her, she slowly walked towards me.

"Haru? You know I'm married right?"

She stopped five feet short of me and burst into laughter, "Is that what you thought this was?" Slapping her knees, she gasped for air, "I-I can't! I was doing so well and then you..." She was cut off by another laughing fit.

I stared at her like she had gone crazy.

"Haru, what's all the noise?" Itachi entered the room, flicking on the lights.

Except for a closet and a couple of foldable chairs in the corner, the room was basically empty, which was a surprise. Stacks of cold cases, leads, information, papers of reports, filled up every other room. To find one as scarce as this? You had a better chance of winning the lottery – twice.

Shisui followed behind him and I stood up straight, "What's going on here?"

Shisui clapped his hands, "I know we said you wouldn't start until Monday but seeing as how tomorrow's your day off and all, I figured we'd run the complete plan by you."

"Makes sense." I nodded, "But did she have to come get me in that way? I can hear the rumors from Suna to Kiri."

Itachi waved his hand, "Let them talk, once you complete this mission successfully and get promoted, they won't even think of whispering about you."

"Easy for you to say Nii-san." I crossed my arms, "I'm going undercover right? This organization is smart, there's no way I'll be done in a few weeks."

"I never said you were." He raised an eyebrow, "This'll probably take one to two months at most."

"What?!" I lost my composure, "How am I supposed to explain this to Sakura?"

"Oh good," Obito made his presence known as he let out a sigh of relief, "You didn't tell her yet, the heavens have smiled on us."

I looked at him, confused, "Why is that a good thing?"

"You can't tell Sakura." Kakashi placed his elbow on Obito's head, "The only ones who know about your mission are The Six, Haru and your partner."

"I understand this is important, but Sakura wouldn't...wait. Did you say partner?"

"You'll be getting a partner." Chief Sakasaki said from the doorway, "Any problem?"

I gritted my teeth as I answered him, "No Sir, but I wasn't told of a partner yesterday."

"Well," Guy fanned his face, "After careful consideration, we figured it wouldn't hurt to have two agents in the field. You'll both be going in at different times so technically you won't be working side by side. Just think of it as someone has also been assigned the same mission."

"Okay." I nodded, "Who is this 'someone'?"

That's when _she_ entered the room. "Sasuke-kun!" She wrapped her arms around me as she tightly squeezed, "I never thought the day would come when we'd work together."

"Karin?" I looked down at her, "You're my partner?"

"Isn't it great?!" She smiled up at me, "It's like the Heavens have given us the sign to improve our relationship!"

* * *

| **Sakura** |

I sneezed.

"Whoa there." Ino turned to me tipsily, her emerald green eyes now looking glassy, "You sick?"

"I'm not." I shook my head as I struggled to get up off the floor, kicking over an empty bottle of Hennessy, "Just got a chill out of nowhere."

We were in the wine cellar under Ino's house, hidden away from all the ruckus of the above world. After my experience in Sunagakure, I thought I would've hyperventilated just going underground, but I was surprisingly at ease here.

"You know what that means."

"It means I caught a random chill?" I guessed.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura." She shook her head, "When a husband sneezes, it means his wife is talking about him. When a _wife_ sneezes, it means her husband is doing something behind her back."

"Oh…please." I hiccuped, "That's just some outdated superstition."

"Is it really?" She sat up, pouring another glass of wine, "The same thing happened to Makoto a while back and when she got home, she found her husband in bed with another woman."

I punched her in the arm, "Stop it."

"You don't have to believe me," She sipped her wine, "But if you happen to find Sasuke-kun with another girl, I'm _definitely_ saying I told you so."

"He wouldn't do that." I tapped my empty glass, "He's too busy for me, there's no way he'd have enough time to fool around with someone else."

"Maybe he's only busy with you." Ino kicked her feet up.

I shook my head, "You're really trying to get me to think he's cheating, aren't you."

"I'm just saying," She put a hand up, "If I were you, I'd be **really** suspicious. He already works at night, so that's the perfect alibi to visit his mistress. And since you're so laid-back, he could be pulling the wool over your eyes and you'd never question him."

"Sasuke would _never_ betray me Ino." I stood up, "He's not like Sai."

"Hey." She pointed at me, "Watch yourself."

" _I_ should be saying that." I set down the wine glass, "Ever since you got that photo of Sai laughing with some chick, you've been on an anti-love rampage and you haven't even confronted him about it. Don't bring **your** negativity into **my** life."

"You know what Sakura?" She got up, "If this is the thanks I get for bring you out of your shell and offering to talk about things only the two of us would understand, then go fuck yourself. Unlike _you_ , I don't need my husband to live."

I felt a vein in my forehead tighten. She had hit a nerve and by the look on her face she knew it.

Facepalming, Ino shook her head, "I'm sorry Sakura, it's the alcohol. I didn't mean to-"

"Save it." I held my hand up, "Drunk words, sober thoughts, isn't that the saying?"

"I shouldn't have–It's not your fault that Sasuke's..." She drifted off, unable to finish her apologetic rambling.

I fell back into the sofa, covering my eyes with my forearm, "I'm glad I heard it from you; if this is what my best friend's thinking, I wonder what's going through everyone else's mind."

"Forget what I said." She rubbed my arm, "We're here to drink, right? Come on, bottoms up."

I sighed as I picked up my newly-filled glass, "Bottoms up."

A thought came to mind as the bitter dark wine slid down my throat, ' _Ino has a son.'_ '

I set down my glass, "Hey Ino, I just realized, you have a son right? What's his name? Inochi? Inori? Inohara? Ino-"

"It's Inojin." She cut me off after multiple failed guesses, "He's not here, if that's what you're wondering. About an hour before you came over, he told me he was heading out, said he'd be back by 12 o'clock."

"And you just let him?" I looked at her like she had three heads.

"Why not?" She shrugged, "The kid's got good grades, a level head and a sense of responsibility. Even though that tongue of his makes me want to _squeeze the life out of him_ , he has my trust."

"Yeah but what about his safety?"

"I care about him." She was quick to add, "But locking him up and forbidding him from going out because I want him to be safe is just gonna hurt our relationship as Mother and child. Sure, when he grows up he'll understand, but during this age, doing that will just spawn a lot of hatred. I'd rather not deal with an angry, sharp-mouthed teen."

I thought about Sarada and her upset expression when I'd told her she couldn't go to the party, "By any chance, did Inojin ask you to go to a party sometime next week."

"That he did." Ino, nodded, swirling her wine, "Sarada must have asked you as well, right? Are you gonna let her go?"

"I don't know." I admitted truthfully, "She said there was going to be kids over 21 there and I didn't want her to be exposed to liquor."

Ino stifled a laugh and I trained my eye on her, "What's so funny?"

She waved her hand in the air, "Nothing, nothing. It's just that, if you think Sarada hasn't tasted wine before you're kidding yourself."

"How do you know?" I asked demandingly, "Did she tell you something?"

"No but judging by your reaction I can see why she wouldn't tell you." Ino shaded me, "You remember what we were like as teenagers, don't you? Violating curfew, breaking rules, _drinking with boys_. Sarada's **definitely** done stuff like that, and if she hasn't, she's bound to. Let the girl live a little, she needs these years to experiment."

I took another gulp of wine, "I experimented and look where it got me. In a marriage where my own husband doesn't even love me, much less want me."

"Oh that's not true." She was quick to counter me, "Sasuke's always been like that. Remember when I used to have a major crush on him in 8th grade? He was always so silent and handsome."

"Besides," She went on, "You guys have Sarada. That's a proof of his love right?"

I closed my eyes and thought back thirteen years: We were newlyweds, just moving into our home. Sasuke had never like large crowds, so we had a small wedding and had only invited a few close friends. It was that night after the reception, when all the guests had gone home that we'd done it.

I could still remember the taste of strawberry cake on his tongue as he kissed me, still remember the concern in his voice at my pain, _the strength of his grip on me in the morning after_ , not allowing me to roll away from his chest.

I sighed, "But that was so long ago. I don't think we've done anything since Sarada turned four."

"Damn." Ino bit her fingernail, "Eleven years? You need to get laid."

"You're telling me..." I muttered, finishing the rest of the wine, "That's why I don't want Sarada going out and doing the things we did, before she ends up in a hopeless situation."

"Good thing you made sure she was asleep." Ino nudged me lightly, "If it were us, we would've snuck out and had a night on the town."

* * *

| **3rd Person** |

Sarada kicked an empty can into the gutter. Sighing, she took out her cellphone and dialed the first number on her recent list. Where was he?

"Did you wait long?" A voice called from behind her.

She jumped back, taking a defensive fighting position. The figure burst out laughing and she lowered her arms. "Don't scare me like that, Boruto."

"Sorry, sorry." The blonde grinned as he approached, "If you're gonna sneak out, at least get your nerves right."

"How did you-?"

"I asked you if we could hang out earlier in the day and you said no. Randomly calling me at 10 in the night? What else could be the reason?" He raised an eyebrow, "Still, you surprised me. You're the most uptight out of our class when it comes to rules, who knew you'd go out without permission?"

She waved her hand, "Enough of the chitchat, I called you because there was something you'd wanted to show me before."

"Still interested in that I see." He smiled again, his bright blue eyes shining, "Alright, come with me. The gang's already there. I told 'em I was going out to grab a bite, but they know I lied."

"Okay. Lead the way." She nodded, following right behind him.

Boruto moved swiftly and silently, slipping through crowds with a surprising ease while Sarada had to take a few seconds to hurriedly apologize as she tried to keep up with him. Soon enough the two teenagers were far from the busy city and in a quieter, calmer neighborhood.

"Are we almost there?" She questioned.

He turned to face her, walking backwards. "Relax!" He smiled in that mischievous way of his, "Loosen up a little!"

"How can I relax when you won't even say tell me what I'm going to be seeing?" She hissed.

"Hey, hey, hey!" He put up a hand, "Not **illegal** , just against the law."

"Same thing dumbass."

He shook his head as he faced front, "Man you must be a fun one at parties. Speaking of which, are you coming to the one on Wednesday?"

"Ugh." She rolled her eyes, "My Mom said I can't go."

"Just sneak out." He slipped his hand into his pocket, taking out a grape lollipop, "You're doing it now, you can do it again."

She shook her head, "The circumstances are different now." Her memory drifted back to an hour ago, when she had picked up the landline and silently listened in on her Mother's conversation, "There's no way I'll be able to make it out again."

"Aw come on Sara," He called her by her nickname, "At least try. You never know, with your luck, something will probably come up and your Mom will be gone for the night."

She said nothing at that, wondering if she really was as lucky as he claimed. Distant father, clingy mother…she signed internally at her dysfunctional family and wondered what nights were like at the Uzumaki household.

"We're here!" Boruto's exclamation jolted her out of her thoughts, "Welcome to HQ."

Sarada looked up and down the dark green houses: it wasn't run down or scary, but definitely not top-notch or inviting either. The solid metal door, the tightly-drawn shades, the whole place screamed go away.

"Well," He held a hand out to her, "What are we waiting for?"

She left him hanging as she continued up the front steps, "That's what I should be asking you." She turned the doorknob and, surprised to find that the door was unlocked, pushed it in.

"There you are Boruto; what took you so-" Shikadai stopped mid-sentence, eyes recognizing Sarada.

She took one look at the scene: crowded in the living room were familiar faces from school; Iwabe, Inojin, Denki, Metal, Sumire and Chōchō. Her eyes drifted to the large table in front of them, littered with empty glass bottles, cutting boards, juicers, blenders and fruits of all sorts.

It didn't take her a second to put everything together and once she figured out what was going on, her mouth dropped open.

"You guys are making wine?!" She yelled, shocked at her discovery.

Shikadai facepalmed, "Damn it Boruto! Why'd you bring her here?"

Boruto put his hands up, "If we calm down and explain the situation to her, I'm sure we can-"

"Denki? Sumire? Metal?!" Sarada looked at them with a completely different perspective, "Even _you_ Chōchō?! I would've expected this from the rest of them, but not you!"

Chōchō shrugged, "They needed a food expert, and who better than me? Besides, once you hear them out, it makes a lot more sense."

"Y-Yeah Sarada-san," Denki spoke out, "If you let us explain, you'll definitely-"

"What is there to explain?" She crossed her arms, "What you're doing is illegal! The law is the law! There's **nothing** you can say that'll convince me."

Iwabe muttered something under his breath.

"What was that?" Sarada turned her gaze on him, "You're not one to humble yourself Iwabe, speak up."

He looked to the side, "I didn't say a thing."

"Oh really?" She placed her hands on her hips, "Then I guess I must've been hearing things."

"Must have." He agreed.

"He called you a Police Princess." Inojin revealed.

"Inojin!" Iwabe turned to him, infuriated, "I swear, you and your mouth…!"

Sarada furrowed her eyebrows, "Police Princess? I don't get it, where did that come from?"

"Your Dad's a police officer who upholds the law and right now, you're following in his footsteps. Daughters are usually referred to as princess by their fathers, hence _Police Princess_." Inojin explained.

Sarada's face got hot with embarrassment, "I am _nothing_ like my Dad!"

"Actually," Inojin spoke out, "The way you were pressing Iwabe about mumbling just now was a _lot_ like your Dad when he questions us about what we're up to."

"I didn't ask for your input _Inojin_."

"Look Sarada," Sumire took a crack at her, "You can either stand there and judge us with those onyx eyes of yours, or you can hear us out. What's it going to be?"

Sarada opened her mouth to retort, but instead shut it quickly. That was the Class Rep for you, getting down to business once necessary.

"Alright." Sarada leaned against the wall, "I'm listening."

"Okay." Sumire nodded, "Metal, you wanna tell us about your spectacular idea?"

"Metal came up with this?" This was the third shock of the night for Sarada.

"Yeah." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "I overheard a couple of older teens talking about how the cops were really cracking down on liquor stores and their illegal alcohol distribution. So I figured we could make our own, charge a couple extra, and sell it."

"And how do you plan to do that?" Sarada interrupted, "Walk up to them and offer it? Or maybe sell it out of this house? The police will be on you in a days."

"Well then what do you suggest?" Iwabe leaned forward.

Sarada felt her lips twist into a smirk, "We have to make it a mobile business, something that's too hard to pin down in one location. We'll do that by selling it at parties; like that cotton candy man that shows up at every event, we'll show at every big night, ready to empty out inventory."

"Okay." Denki held up two fingers to his lips, "We have a couple of bottles already, so in order to make sure this is secure, we need to test this theory out."

"The big party on Wednesday!" Sarada snapped her fingers, "That's our first tryout."

"I thought you said you weren't going to make it." Boruto spoke up.

She turned to him, glasses gleaming, "Oh, I am **definitely** gonna make it. Now someone get me a piece of paper so I can draw how this is gonna work out."

"I have some drawing paper I brought along." Inojin got out of his seat, heading down the hall, "Be right back."

Chōchō whistled, "You came in here talking a lot of righteous shit, but look at you now." She smiled at the end.

"Who's a Police Princess now?" Sarada jeered at Iwabe, making him scowl at the ground.

"Whatever." He crossed his arms, "I stand by what I said. The police break rules too ya know."

Sarada rolled her eyes as Inojin returned with the paper. As she began listing necessary items, she couldn't help but get giddy at the feeling of rebellion inside her.

' _I'm nothing like him._ ' She thought to herself, ' _I'm nothing like_ _ **any**_ _of them_.'

* * *

| **Sasuke** |

I walked down the hall and stopped by the water machine, sighing, "Karin, get out here."

She stepped out from the shadows like some kind of phantom and I shook my head, "Why are you stalking me? It's bad enough we have the same mission, don't harass me before we've even started."

She flattened, immediately dejected, "I'm not trying to be a nuisance..." I could her voice quavering.

Feeling guilty, I stepped forward, "Look I'm not trying to be mean but-"

"Ha! Got ya!" She snapped her head up quickly, smiling widely, "I wanted to see if you would actually care and you did! You actually have a heart." She cupped her hands to her chest in a mocking motion and I turned on my heel.

"That's the last time I try helping someone." I muttered to myself as I shot down the hall.

"No, Sasuke-kun!" Karin called out for me, "C'mon it was just a joke!"

"That's Inspector Uchiha to you." I called over my shoulder, "Don't bother me anymore or I'll write you up to The Six."

I didn't wait for her response as I entered Itachi's private office, sprawling out onto the sofa. There was a click of the door and I heard someone shuffle over to me.

"You haven't been sleeping enough, have you." Itachi's voice settled to my left, "That's not good. The average person needs at least eight hours of sleep."

"I don't want to hear that from you." I retorted with my eyes shut, "You have bags under your eyes deeper than this city's sewer line."

"Fair enough." I could hear the smirk in his voice, "So what do you think about the mission?"

"What is there to think about?" I yawned, "Infiltrate the bad guys, find the boss, slap some cuffs on his wrist, the end."

"That's one way of putting it." He chuckled, "But that's not really what I was going for. I'm talking about the Sakura aspect of it."

"What, not telling her?" I covered my mouth, "Obito-nii explained it so that it made sense, if I told her and she accidentally blurted something, it could put her and Sarada in danger."

"But how do _you_ feel?" He poked me in the chest.

I thought about what had been said before, ' _One to two months without Sakura;_ _h_ _ow am I going to survive?_ ' But I couldn't complain. Complaints only raised suspicion and suspicion is the groundwork for doubt. Doubt sowed the seeds for distrust and distrust would eventually lead to me being fired.

"They told me I can't tell her so what can I do?" I shrugged, "Rules are rules."


	4. Three: Love

_**Chapter Three: Love**_

" _It's not a lack of love, but a lack of friendship that makes unhappy marriages._ _" -_ _Friedrich Nietzsche_

| **Sasuke** |

Sunday night was awkwardly quiet. I hadn't gone to work due to The Six's unanimous vote to have me rest since I would be coming in Monday morning.

Chief Kakashi's instructions played over and over in my mind, " _You are to stay home and relax. Do not alert your family to the fact that you'll be away._ '

' _Easier said than done._ ' I sighed, ' _How am I supposed to do that when I'm not home?_ '

Ino had invited us to a dinner party and although I had told Sakura I would not be going, it happened to coincide with this day. With no legitimate reason to decline, I was forced to don a slightly-formal wear and accompany her.

As soon as we had arrived, Sarada had wandered upstairs with Inojin and I was left alone with Sakura, as Ino disappeared into the kitchen after whispering something to her and apologizing that the chicken wasn't entirely finished.

"Is something wrong Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

I looked to my right and shook my head, flashing a small smile, "No, I'm fine."

She nodded, going back to the magazine she was reading. Apparently a famous actress by the name of Fujikaze Yukie was coming to Konoha and her arrival was expected to be the biggest event of the month.

I couldn't help but look at Sakura in another light. She wouldn't see me again for another month, maybe two, depending on how long it took for me to collect information. We barely met each other now, as my schedule led me to sleep through the day, missing any possible interaction we could've had.

Still, there was a difference between barely seeing each other and not seeing each other at all. The thought of her not being contactable made me queasy, but how would she take it? I reached for her left hand. Even if it was a lie, I had to give her some indication that I wouldn't be coming home for a while.

"Sakura." I grabbed her hand, "I have something important to tell you."

She looked up at me, her green eyes shining, "Yes?"

"Crime is very high right now. So bad that the Department wants everyone to pick up more hours. And, you know I was bumped up to Inspector because of my exceptional progress."

"Mhm." She nodded, focused on every word I said.

I swallowed, "The higher-ups spoke to me about it and they want me to stay at the Station 24/7."

She blinked, "You mean, all day?"

I nodded, "It'd just be for a month or two. Just to get the crime rate to drop."

"A month? Or two?!" She exclaimed, letting go of my hand, "That doesn't make sense!"

"Sakura, please." I held up a hand, not wanting to argue.

"How are _you_ supposed to drop the crime rate by staying in that place? Aren't they expecting a little too much?" She furrowed her eyebrows.

"It'd only be for a little bit." I tried again, pushing her loose strands of hair back behind her ear.

"So two months is a little bit for you." She glared at me.

I dropped my hand, "Don't do this. It's work, you know I don't have a say in it."

"Yes you do!" She shifted her body so that she was facing me, "Isn't Itachi part of that group? What's it called, The Six? Can't he do something?"

"No Sakura." I closed my eyes, leaning back, "He can't do anything. They voted, I was told what the outcome was and I'm going to stay at the station, end of story."

"You're awfully nonchalant about this. How long have you known?" She questioned.

"Since Friday."

"Three days? You knew for three days and decide to tell me now. At Ino's house." Her tone was bitter.

"I wasn't supposed to tell you at all, but-"

"Oh I get it." She clapped, "Basically, I should be glad you told me in the first place, right? Well I'm not. You should've just kept it to yourself, since it's clear you don't care what I think about it."

"That's not..."

"What does it matter?" I heard her turn away from me, "It's not like we talk when we're at home. At least this will give you a reason to avoid me."

My heart stopped. ' _Is that what she thinks?_ ' I sat up, ' _I avoid her?_ ' I grabbed her shoulder and made her face me.

"What? I'm done arguing with you? Stay at the station for as long as you-"

I cut her off with a light and meaningful kiss. She didn't pull away, instead welcoming me and I couldn't help but wrap my arms around her waist and pull her closer. We stayed like that for what seemed like forever.

"Do you _**really**_ have to stay there?" She murmured against my lips once she pulled away.

I nodded, "Yes, I'm sorry. But as soon as things get better, I'll be right back."

She sighed, pulling back to get a square look at me. I held the side of her face with my hand, running my thumb over her cheek.

"Sasuke-kun, when this is over maybe we can-"

"Sorry for the wait!" Ino burst into the living room, "Dinner is served!"

Sakura and I separated, both of us trying to act as normal as possible.

Ino raised a hand to her mouth, "I didn't interrupt anything, did I?"

"Not at all, not at all." Sakura assured her, standing up, "Well Sasuke-kun? Let's go."

I nodded, following after her.

* * *

| **Sakura** |

I entered the bathroom and immediately splashed cold water on my face.

' _C'mon Sakura, get your shit together. It was a kiss for a God's sake._ ' I told myself while massaging my cheeks.

Nevertheless, I couldn't get rid of the wide grin on my face. _He_ had taken the initiative, _he_ had kissed me. Sure, it was after telling me some upsetting news, but at least he had shown some affection.

Once this dinner was over, I planned to tell him my deepest desire: I wanted another child. To make one now would be foolish, but once he was done with his month long shift, we could definitely...

"Ka-san?" There came a knock at the door.

I shut off the water, "Coming, coming." I opened the door, "Yeah, want to use it?"

Sarada shook her head, "I just wanted to make sure you were here. Don't worry about it."

' _Make sure I was here?_ ' I thought to myself as I followed after her into the dining room, ' _What's that supposed to mean?_ '

"It's great that you guys could come over and spend some time with us." Ino said as she laid out a bowl of rice and placed a bottle of apple cider next to it.

"I'm glad you invited us Aunt Ino." Sarada said, happily helping herself to some spoons of rice, "It's nice to come together every now and then, right Inojin?"

He shrugged, "I see you at school everyday so I'm indifferent."

Sarada punched him in the shoulder and Ino laughed, "Sarada-chan is just like her Mother."

"And Inojin gets that brazenness from Sai, no doubt about it." Sasuke remarked as he poured himself some apple cider, "Used to annoy me, how he'd just say whatever came to mind."

"You're telling us," I shook my head, "I remember when he first transferred to our 10th grade class. Man, he was the only person other than Naruto to get in a fight on their first day."

"That's true." Sasuke snapped his fingers, agreeing, "Have you spoken to Sai recently?"

Ino shook her head, her smiling waning, "You know how he is with his work. No distractions should take him away from his art. I just get a letter now and then from some random location in the world."

"I could track him down, if you'd like." Sasuke offered.

"No, it's fine." Ino waved her hand, "He'll be back when he's done. I'd rather not-"

A forceful knock interrupted her mid-sentence. I got up, "Were you expecting someone?"

"With that kind of knock? That can't be a friend. At least, not anyone I know." Sasuke got up alongside me, "Let me see who it is."

Everyone's eyes followed him as he left the dining room to answer the door. I couldn't help but wonder who it was.

Thinking, I glanced at my watch, ' _It's 10:03. No one normal would be knocking on someone's door._ '

"Speak of the devil." I heard Sasuke say.

"Is something wrong?" Ino stood up, ready to act.

"That's up to you." Sasuke returned to the dining room with the uninvited guest, "And him as well."

A man stepped into the room; his hair was jagged and disgruntled and in addition to this, he also had a chin strap. Some hairs above his lip were just starting the process of a mustache as well. We made eye contact and he tilted his head and smiled.

I brought my hand to my mouth, "Sai!"

"Hello everyone, nice to see you all again." He said, looking around the room, "If you'll let me put these tapestries down, I'll be right back to speak to you all."

My eyes drifted to his arms, holding six rolled up scrolls in all.

"Ah, let me help you with that." Ino said, getting up from her seat.

"Thank you." He nodded, giving her three from his left arm.

They left the dining room and I couldn't help but exchange looks with Sasuke.

 _"Did you know he was back?"_ I asked using my eyes.

 _"Trust me, I had no idea."_ He promised.

Before we could go on, Ino and Sai re-entered the dining room.

"Lucky me, I come back just in time for diner." Sai commented, "Scoot over Inojin."

"Sure thing." Inojin got up, moving to the end of the table.

Sai took his seat, sitting diagonally from Ino, "Everything smells delicious Ino, as usual."

"Oh, you know." She gushed over his comment, "I try my best."

"I can see that." Sai nodded, helping himself to some rice, "So, Sasuke, they finally dragged you out?"

Sarada stifled a laugh and Sasuke picked up a piece of chicken with his chopsticks, "I'll have you know, I wasn't dragged. I was given the night off."

"Oh. So you had no excuse not to come."

"You know what-"

"Okay!" I clapped my hands, chuckling, "Before you two get into it, I want to ask you Sai, what's it like traveling the world?"

"Yeah Dad, what's it like?" Inojin perked up, showing some interest.

Sai poured himself some apple cider as he spoke, "It's exhausting, to be honest. Apparently, not many people speak Japanese so I had to learn English and French before going anywhere."

"Did you now?" Ino leaned forward, "Say something for us in French."

"Like what?"

"Anything." Ino waved her hand, "Whatever comes to mind."

Sai thought for a moment before turning to her, " **Je t'aime.** "

"What does that mean?" Sarada asked.

"It means I love you." Sai told her.

Ino's cheeks turned stark red before she answered, "I love you too."

The two quickly kissed and Inojin looked away, clearly embarrassed at his parents show of affection. I thought about Sasuke kissing me before in the living room and a smile danced on my lips as I imagined Sarada's reaction.

 _"Ew! That's gross!"_

I managed to suppress a laugh and turned to Sasuke, who had an eyebrow slightly raised. I waved my hand, letting him know I'd tell him later.

"But other than the languages," Sai continued, "I have to say, Europeans are very direct. This one time in Paris, a woman..."

He went on sharing stories of his adventures abroad and every now and then, one of us would chip in with a question or comment. The air was warm when we finished eating and soon, the adults moved to the wine cellar under the house and left the kids to do their own thing.

* * *

| **Sarada** |

"The adults are gone, right?" I asked Inojin, once the front door had been shut.

"They went to the cellar, I don't know if that counts." He shrugged his shoulders.

"That's good enough for me. Bring out the plan." I snapped my fingers

He nodded, heading upstairs to his room. While we had been waiting for the chicken to cook, Inojin and I had been going over the plan for Wednesday. So far we had come up with a slightly more detailed outline of how things would go:

He would bring some bottles from his family's cellar to the hideout, or HQ, as Boruto like to call it, right after school on Tuesday.

By that time, Chocho assured me that the fruits would've fermented enough and I hadn't gone into detail about the process, so I was leaving it to her.

Denki, with his access to technology, would help us research the correct way to mix hard-brewed alcohol with a fresh mix and if any more information was needed, Sumire would use her charm to get the necessary books from the library without the adults questioning her intentions.

It was left to Shikadai and I to actually distribute the wine, while Metal would collect the cash and stop anybody from trying to pull a fast one over us.

"Are you sure Metal will be able to do his job?" Inojin asked as he returned to the living room, "He seems pretty jittery."

"He's reliable when it comes down to it." I said as I took the papers from him, "If you're so worried, why don't you take the position?"

"Me? Collect money from young adults who might be able to overpower me? No thanks." Inojin waved his hand.

"Then shut up." I told him flatly, "Metal's Dad is a fitness freak, so if anyone can do the job, it's him."

He shrugged, "Fair enough. You still haven't told us though; why are _you_ doing this? I know you said we'd get caught and all, and I'm thankful for the well-thought out plan but you really don't need to do anything."

I pursed my lips and kept silent, ' _I'm doing this to prove I'm not the uptight rule follower you all make me out to be. That sounds lame. I'll just..._ ' "I have my own motives."

"What are those motives?" He took a seat next to me, "Even if you won't tell the others, can't you at least tell me?"

"I will not tell you because you don't need to know! Just relax! I'm helping you guys out and that's it."

He grabbed my shoulders and made me face him, "I know there's a bigger reason for this and it's not just for money or experience or whatever. Why are you doing this?"

I shook his hands off me, "Inojin, I'm saying this as a family friend: **Back. Off.** "

With that final warning, I picked up a pencil and began making minor adjustments to the plan. Once he stopped his meddling, Inojin proved to be quite useful. Pointing out flaws I wouldn't have noticed, we were able to put everything to a precise estimate of time, almost down to the seconds.

I dropped the pencil, my hand cramping up and Inojin picked up the papers, "This is great. Full proof." He turned to me with a genuine smile.

I smiled back, "Let's hope so. Wednesday night, everything is put to the test."

* * *

| **Sakura** |

"Ino, are you sure you're okay?" I asked her as I rubbed her back.

"I'm...fine." She let out a big huff before answering.

We were currently in the storage portion of the cellar, if you can believe it. I mean, the point of a cellar is to store things and there's another storage section. Go figure.

Anyway, she was leaning against the wall with her arm over her eyes, taking deep breaths. Slowly, she slid to the ground and took a seat.

"I'm gonna go get Sai." I placed my hand on the doorknob, "If you're not feeling well, we really shouldn't be-"

"No!" She called out, before quickly covering her mouth with her hand, "No." She whispered it again, "Don't call Sai; he's the reason I'm like this."

"What?" I crouched down next to her, placing my hand on her shoulder, "I don't understand, your husband makes you sick?"

"Not sick, I'm just very...giddy." She said after some thought, "Sakura, it's been months since I last saw him. _Months_. No phone call, no FaceTime, no Skype, just old fashioned letters."

"Yeah, but he's here now." I pointed out.

"Yes, with a _**beard**_ and a stupid mustache." Ino held her head in her hands, "He's such a different person Sakura. All this time he's been talking to Sasuke, I feel like I don't even know him anymore."

"Oh that's just ridiculous." I grabbed her by the hands, forcing her to her feet, "No matter what he says or how much hair he grows, he's still Sai! Now you are gonna go out there and talk to your husband! Come on now!"

"Sakura, no!" Ino whined, but I wasn't having any of it.

Grabbing a bottle with my other hand, I practically dragged her out out of the storage room, returning to the original open bar, "Sorry to keep you waiting gentlemen. Ino and I couldn't decide on which bottle to bring back."

"Ah, it's fine." Sai waved a hand, taking the bottle from my hand, "Sasuke and I were just having a manly chat."

"Oh really?" I took a seat next to Sasuke, looking at him, "What about?"

"Dad things, husband things, love." Sai popped the cork off with his thumb.

"Love?" I raised an eyebrow, "I'd like to hear about this 'manly' love chat."

"Oh if you want Sasuke to explain it to you, you're going to have to go home with him." Sai poured himself a glass, as well as one for Ino.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Because the only explanation is some good ole over eighteen-"

"Okay!" Sasuke clapped his hands together, "You've always been direct, that's something I admire and detest about you."

"What?" I looked from Sasuke to Sai, "What were you going to say?"

But Sai merely raised the glass to his lips and drank with slightly raised shoulders. I sighed and shook my head, exchanging looks with Ino.

Sasuke checked his watch, "Ooh, it's getting to 11 o'clock." He stood up, "Sorry but we really need to be going. I have to head in to work tomorrow."

"In the morning?" Ino questioned, "I thought you only worked the night shift."

Sasuke raised his hands, "Crime never sleeps and neither do the police. They have us pulling an almost 24-hour shift starting tomorrow so I won't be seeing any of you any time soon."

"Oh Sasuke!" Ino stood up to give him a hug, "That's an Uchiha for you, watching over the city with a precise sense of justice."

"Yeah, well..." Sasuke shrugged his shoulders as he returned her hug, "Duty calls."

Sai set down his glass, "We'll have to talk again. I know you'll be busy so call me on your own time."

"Sounds like a plan." Sasuke nodded and turned to me, "Ready to go?"

I nodded, pulling on my jacket, "Let's go."

Sai and Ino followed us up to the main house and watched as we entered the car.

Sarada put her headphones in as soon as she got in the car, like a typical teenager. She waved to Inojin before turning up her music and Sasuke and I waved to Sai and Ino as we backed out of their driveway.

Once we hit the road, I reclined my seat, "Ah...That was nice, wasn't it?"

Sasuke cleared his throat, "It was. Although that mouth of his is as sharp as ever, Sai's changed in some ways."

"Really, like how?" I turned to look at him.

"Well, when we spoke about love..." He raised his hand to his mouth as he trailed off, "Never mind."

"Tell me."

"You'll think it's silly." He shook his head.

"I won't!" I insisted, turning to him.

He took a deep breath, "Sai, he...when he was speaking about Ino, he had so much confidence. Like, it was nothing."

"Well, yeah." I scoffed, "She's his wife."

"I know, I know but then I started thinking if I could say the same about you." He turned to me, "I had to ask myself, ' _Could I talk about Sakura this way?_ ' And I couldn't see myself doing it."

I was silent, my heart starting to beat out of my chest. What was he trying to say? That he didn't love me? No, it couldn't be. We had just kissed at Ino's house.

' _Calm down Sakura, calm down._ ' I told myself, ' _Hear him out._ '

"But then," Sasuke continued, facing front, "I looked down at the ring on my left hand and I knew for sure. I'm...I love you Sakura. I care about you. I just...I wanted you to know that."

"Sasuke-kun I-"

"Don't say you know that," He cut me off, "Listening to Sai tell me how he was going to spoil Ino, I know I'm not a good husband. I don't...I don't show my emotions as much or take your feelings into consideration before doing some things. I'm not much of a talker and on top of that I don't listen. Honestly, just looking at myself, I'm wondering what you even saw in me in the first-"

I placed my hand on his, "Sasuke-kun, there's no need to list your faults. Trust me, I'm aware of them. So what if you're not like Sai or other husbands? I didn't marry them, I married _you_. And I did it knowing your pros and your cons. I love you too, Sasuke-kun."

He glanced at me before returning his eyes to the road, "I'm glad."

* * *

 **Whoa! I haven't been here in forever! School is really taking up my time, sorry guys and gals. I really will make an effort to get another chapter up by the end of the month. Things are a little slow here but it's necessary!**


	5. Four: Family Feud

_**Chapter Four: Family Feud**_

 _"When a Mother quarrels with a daughter, she has a double dose of unhappiness; hers from the conflict, and empathy with her daughter's from the conflict with her. Throughout her life a mother retains this special need to maintain a good relationship with her daughter." - Terri Apter_

| **Sakura** |

When I woke up, he wasn't there. I should've expected it; after all, he'd told me he'd be starting Monday. Still, even if you know the punch is coming, it doesn't make the blow any softer.

I had grown used to seeing him in the bed in the morning, even if he was fast asleep with his back turned to me. Just seeing it was enough to remind me that I had someone to lean on in the household, no matter how little we spoke to one another. But now even that was gone.

A knock came at the door.

Sitting up, I walked over and opened the door up to find Sarada standing in the hallway.

"Ohaiyo, Mama." Sarada said, avoiding eye contact as she fidgeted before me.

"Ohaiyo," I said as I stepped out of the room, heading down the stairs, "Why are you up so early?"

"It's not early," Sarada informed me, "It's already half-past eleven."

"Really?" I said in disbelief as I filled the kettle with water, "Wow, I really slept in! Well, anyway, do you need something?"

"Um, I was hoping you'd reconsider your decision about that party on Wednesday."

I sighed and turned to her, "Sarada, we've already discussed this."

"But we didn't!" Sarada pressed on, "You kind of just said no without listening to my argument."

"I don't have to; I said no and there's nothing that will change my mind. You're not going, end of discussion." I turned on the burner and set it to medium before placing the kettle on top of the stove.

"Mama-"

"Sarada, no."

She punched the cupboard, "No, no, no! Everything's _always_ no with you!"

"Hey!" I looked at her, "What's gotten into you?"

" _Nothing's_ gotten into me; I should've done this a long time ago!" She punched the cupboard again.

I quickly went over to her and grabbed her hand, "Look, I know you're upset about not being able to go but I don't expect that kind of behavior from a fifteen-year old!"

She pursed her lips and turned away from me, " _Uchiha Sarada, daughter of Inspector Uchiha Sasuke, a police officer, she must be a good girl!_ That's what they say about me."

"So what?" I crossed my arms, "That's not bad."

"I wasn't finished." She continued, " _Daughter of Inspector Sasuke? Don't invite her, she'll just rat us out._ "

"Sarada-"

" _Hey I'm having a party! Should I invite Sarada? No, it'll be a waste, she doesn't go to these kind of things. Sarada's such a moral girl, she could never have fun!_ " Her voice cracked, " _That's_ what I hear Mama, and now the one time, the **one** time someone actually opens their mouth to invite me, I don't show and prove that everything they say about me is true."

"I'm doing this for your own good!" I tried to tell her.

She took off her glasses to rub her eyes, "You always say that! When I was younger it worked, but I'm not a kid anymore! You're just messing me up, you and Papa!"

"What's your father got to do with this?" I questioned.

"I caught him leaving early in the morning, around 8AM. I figured I'd ask him for permission instead, but before that I asked where he was going. He looked right at me and didn't even say a word! Then I'm supposed to believe he that loves me? Someone like that actually cares about my well-being?"

"He does Sarada," I told her, "He really, _really_ does."

"No he doesn't!" She sniffed, "Kami, my life is just the worst; a father who can't even pretend to care and a mother just focused on ruining her daughter's social life."

"I'm not–We're not trying to-" I pursed my lips, "It seems like life is against you right now but it's not, trust me. You'll understand when you're older."

"Really Mama, really?" Sarada put her glasses back on, "You're gonna use that line on me? Honestly, both of you are just so..." She shook her head before walking away from me.

"Wait, where are you going?" I called as I followed after her, "Sarada?"

"This family is a nightmare!" She grabbed her sweater from the coat rack by the door, "If I spend another minute in this house, I might die!"

"Don't you dare walk out of this house young lady!" I threatened her.

"Bye Mama." She opened the door, stepping outside.

"Sarada, if you close that door-!" I was cut off by a loud slam.

"Damn it," I put my hands on my head, "What's wrong with her? Usually she'd just pout and give me the silent treatment but this? This is a giant escalation!"

I reached for the landline, ' _I'll have to let Sasuke-kun know..._ ' The thought trailed off as I pulled my hand back from picking up the phone.

"Oh that's right," I thumped myself in the forehead, "Silly Sakura, you can't call him anymore."

Even though we had talked about it and I'd understood what it meant, it was only then that reality began to dawn on me; I was completely cutoff from my husband. And even though two months seemed like nothing out of the twelve in a year, in that moment I had never felt so alone.

* * *

| **Sarada** |

Turning onto Yamanaka Court, I ran full speed to the distinct yellow house I'd been to just yesterday night and rang the doorbell.

"Yes?" Inojin cracked the door open, "How can I...Sarada?"

I hunched over, trying to catch my breath as I spoke, "Sorry I came by announced but-"

"Shhh," He brought a finger to his lips as he stepped outside, grabbing a light jacket from behind the door, "My Mom just got off the phone with yours, and she said she'd call her if you showed up so-"

"Inojin? Who's at the door?" Aunt Ino called from inside the house.

"The mailman just dropped of a package!" He called before turning back to me, "Let's go somewhere else."

I nodded and followed after him as he descended down the front steps and went 'round the back the house, "Wait here real quick."

"I didn't plan on leaving." I said as I stood around, shoving my hands in my pockets.

After a few seconds, he returned with a black mountain bike and proceeded to pat the handle bars before saying, "Get on."

Having done this with Chōchō, I nodded and climbed on, my back resting against his chest as he pushed off with his right leg. Off we went, rolling down the street at a constant pace and eventually the sight of houses wore down and I began seeing more corporate, bustling buildings as we entered the city.

We stopped at Ichiraku's where Inojin hooked up his bike and walked up to the door, before holding it open for me, "I figured we could talk over a bowl of hot ramen?"

I punched him lightly in the shoulder as I entered before him, "What's with this sudden change of heart? You should've said something smart by now."

"You have tear streaks." He told me, lowering his voice.

"Really?" I scrubbed my cheeks viciously, "Damn it, why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I didn't know how to tell you." He admitted, "For you to cry is...well, what would make Officer Sarada burst into tears?"

At the mention of officer, I shook my head and covered my face, "Don't...please, don't call me that."

"Oh sorry I didn't mean-" He cut himself off by sighing, "Let's just find some seats."

* * *

| **Sasuke** |

I looked at my watch; the time read 4:05 PM and I was currently standing around a pool table with Karin and two other men we had befriended in the time we'd been here.

' _What is this bullshit?_ ' I asked myself as I watched Karin line up her shot and then fail miserably, hitting the cue ball to the right instead of dead-center, ' _They were supposed to show at 2 and we've been here for two hours! I don't like the feel of this._ '

I'd arrived at the police station around 8:30 in the morning where I'd gone through a vigorous review of the persona I was supposed to take on. My name was no longer Uchiha Sasuke, but now I was to refer to myself and be referred to as "Fujikage Toshiaki" and Karin was to be "Yamamoto Misaki."

The name change was understandable and acceptable, but the physical change ticked me off. I stared at my distorted reflection in the empty shot glass I held in my hand. My hair had been bleached blonde and I had been given specially prescribed teal contacts for the purpose of changing my outwards appearance.

' _I look like a knockoff Naruto._ ' I thought to myself as Karin handed me the pool stick.

"You're up." She smiled at me and I took the stick from her without a word.

Lining the shot up, I hit the cue ball with a decent amount of force and knocked both the 3 ball and the 5 ball into the left corner hole.

"You're a good shot, mm." A man came from behind me, grabbing my right shoulder lightly. He had blue eyes and very long blond hair which had half pulled into a ponytail and the rest hanging down over his left eye, "I take it you're Toshiaki-san?"

I nodded, slightly not used to my new name, but in time I would adjust, "That's me."

"Okay," He clapped his hands together, turning to Karin, "And you must be Misaki-san?"

"That's me!" Karin smiled.

"And I'm Deidara," He introduced himself, "Sorry for coming here so late, boss told me everything _but_ the time we were supposed to meet!"

I waved it off, "Trust me, it's fine."

"Yeah, we were just occupying ourselves with a game of pool." Karin chipped in.

He nodded his head, "Well, shall we get going? The car's right outside!"

"What are we waiting for?" Karin set down her pool stick, "Lead the way Deidara-san."

"Nice to meet you both." We shook hands and then followed after him.

The car was a black Toyota Camry with tinted windows and once I got inside, I saw the seats were customized to red leather.

Karin whistled, "This is nice."

Deidara looked back at her as he climbed into the driver's seat, "It's a standard company car. If the Boss likes you, you'll both be getting yours custom made in a week or two.

Karin locked eyes with me through the rear-view mirror. ' _T_ _he Boss,_ ' her eyes said.

Lightly nudging her knee to stop, I spoke to Deidara, "So about the boss, can you tell us what's he like? Just give us some advice so that we don't screw up."

"He's a very serious man," Deidara informed us as he pulled out onto the road, "Likes to deal with things in an orderly manner and never leaves anything to chance. Just prove to him that you're committed to the job and he'll accept you, mm."

I nodded my head, "Alright, well, if that's all, I'm sure we'll have no problem."

"I should warn you though," Deidara met my eyes with the rear-view mirror, "Above everything, even being orderly, our boss demands loyalty. Betray him and, well, you'll meet an end worse than death."

"Noted." I said as I sat back and crossed my arms.

Turning, I saw that Karin was leaning against the window with her eyes closed.

I shook my head, ' _That lackadaisical attitude will get her killed one day._ ' Determined to memorize the route and all shops along the way, I dug my fingers into my arms and stared straight ahead.

| **An Hour Later** |

I hadn't noticed when I fell asleep. Sleep still danced on my eyelids but I forced them open and looked outside the window. ThThe road didn't click with me, I had no idea where we were. Surrounded by trees on both sides, we were clearly in the rural area of Konoha.

I noticed a considerable weight on my right side and looked at it; I found Karin resting her head on my right shoulder, lightly snoring.

"Awake Toshiaki-san?" Deidara asked me.

Looking forward, I blinked twice as my vision became focused, "Yes, how long was I out?"

"You fell asleep twenty minutes into the drive." He chuckled, "Not enough sleep last night?"

I sighed, "You don't know the half of it."

"Was it her?" He asked, jerking his chin at Karin through the rear-view mirror?

"What?" I asked, not understanding his question.

"Were you, ah, getting busy?" He smirked.

Getting his message, I faked a laugh, "No, no, not that."

"No need to be shy with me, mm." He smiled, "I can see she's a feisty one, definitely kept you up all night."

I shook my head, "No comment."

"So that's a yes?" He laughed lightly, "Good, good. The Boss will like that, bringing your loved ones into the business."

I kept quiet at the mention of loved ones. The first images that came to my mind were Sakura and Sarada. I realized I hadn't given them a thought the entire time. I had left before Sakura woke up but she would understand. After all, I'd told her that I would be starting first thing in the morning.

' _Sakura's_ _strong,_ ' I assured myself, ' _She can take it._ '

Then there was Sarada:

Although I had read something about school being cancelled, only Kami knows why she was up at 8AM on a Monday. She had met me at the door and asked me where I was going. And I...

' _I ignored her_.' I mentally facepalmed myself, ' _She's going to hate me. Sakura, I swear, as soon as I get back I'll make time to bond with her. Just do your best while I'm gone._ '

"We're here!" Deidara announced as he put the car in park and took the keys out of the ignition.

I whispered for Karin to get up as I lightly shook her, "Come on, we're here."

"Hm?" She said in a whiny tone as she stretched her arms, "Five more minutes please."

Deidara laughed aloud, "Yeah, the Boss will definitely like her, mm."

Karin rubbed her eyes, "Where are we?"

I opened the door and stepped, "HQ."

Deidara snapped, "Correct, now if you'll just follow those lights..." He pointed at the solar lights illuminating a walkway that went up the side of a hill.

Helping Karin out of the car, I followed his directions and headed up. We came to the doors of a large traditional-styled mansion and I looked around the sides for a doorbell.

"That won't be necessary," Deidara told me as he slipped between us, a golden key in hand. He inserted it into the lock before twisting it and pulling the door to the side, "Welcome to Casa Blanca."

I stepped inside with my arm somehow around Karin and silently said to myself, ' _From here on out, Uchiha Sasuke is no more. Fujikage Toshiaki is who I am._ '

* * *

| **Sakura** |

"Oh Ino, what am I going to do?" I cried as I raised my hands to my face.

"First of all, you need to calm down." She said as settled into the sofa next to me, "Relax, it's a holiday, I'm sure Sarada'll come home soon."

"But what if she doesn't?" I persisted, shaking my head, "She left the house around 11:30 this morning and it's 5 in the evening. Oh Kami!"

"Sakura, listen to me," Ino said as she grabbed my chin and forced me to face her, "Sarada is a fifteen, you hear me? _Fifteen_. She's reached adolescence and is exercising her desire to be free and make her own choices. We went through it too and nothing ever happened. It's normal."

"Normal?" I would've laughed if I weren't so anxious, "Tell me, has Inojin ever run away from home?"

"Well no, but-"

"There it is." I cut her off, "You've never dealt with this kind of thing, how would you know?"

Ino sighed, "Sakura, you know Inojin's different from other kids. A lot of his personality comes from Sai, you know that. If anything, with how eccentric he is, he should've run away thousands of times. I just barely manage to keep him here."

"And how do you do that?" I asked, desperate any advice that would help me prevent this situation from ever occurring again.

"Simple, I just talk to him." She shrugged, "Whenever I feel like he's on the edge, I sit him down and let him speak his mind on whatever's upsetting him."

"Upsetting him..." I repeated to myself, thinking back to Sarada, ' _What was the reason she left again?_ ' I racked my brain trying to recall what had prompted the argument when it finally came to me.

I slapped my forehead, "That damn party!"

"Wait," Ino shifted her legs, "Is this the same one you mentioned over the phone awhile back? The one Inojin is going to?'

"Yes," I groaned as I rubbed my eyes, "Maybe that's why she's so mad over it, everyone else seems to be going."

"For Kami's sake Sakura," Ino stood up, "What the hell is wrong with you? Let the girl go to the damn party!"

"And let something happen to her?" I questioned, standing up beside her, "Not a chance in hell. I'd rather she hate me for the rest of the life than risk a tragedy."

"You talk as if they're going to war." Ino shook her head, "All the kids will be there, nothing's going to happen. Right Sai-kun?"

I turned my head to the right and saw Sai coming down the stairs, "Oh no, not you too."

"Yes, unfortunately I have joined the mix," Sai smiled, "Sakura, let Sarada go to the party. You have my pride as an artist, I will assign Inojin to her and make sure that she's as safe as possible."

I crossed my arms, "Really? You think I'm just going to change my mind like that?"

Before he could respond, we heard a jingle of keys in the front door and turned our attention to it as it opened. In walked Inojin and Sarada, chatting with takeout bags from Ichiraku's Ramen Shop in hand.

Inojin slowly stopped talking and face forward, stopping right in his tracks to asses what he was looking at. Sarada met my eyes and immediately turned on her heels.

"Wait right there Missy!" Ino yelled, dashing to the front door. How she got there before Sarada could bolt out? I have no idea.

"Your Mother has something she would like to tell you, so instead of running away like a five year-old, have a seat and hear her out." Ino ordered her as she took her by the shoulders and forced her into a chair.

Sarada looked at me once again and a sour look grew on her face, but once Ino shook her finger, she sighed, "Alright, I'm listening."

"Good." Ino said as she walked back over to me.

"Um, that was kind of you but what exactly am I supposed to tell her?" I said under my breath.

"The party, dumbass!"

"I already told you; no." I hissed through clenched teeth.

Sarada stood up, "Aunt Ino, I love you and all, but it's clear she has nothing to say to me so I'm gonna-"

"It's about the party." Sai interjected, "You'll want to hear this so just...sit tight."

I gave Sai a nod of appreciation for preventing her from walking out on me.

"If you want to salvage whatever this is between you two," Ino motioned her hand at I and Sarada, "Then I suggest you give her the answer we're all waiting for."

With that last hiss, Ino stepped back and folded her arms, waiting to see what my final verdict would be.

I looked at Sarada; her onyx eyes glinting with a sliver of hope. It was just a party, right? What was I so worried for?

' **Sasuke isn't here to help you.** ' My conscience reminded me, ' **If anything goes wrong, it just goes to show that without Sasuke, you're nothing.** '

I shook my head; if something did happen to Sarada, how would I forgive myself? How would Sasuke forgive me?

' _There'll be other parties._ ' I assured myself, ' _This one is not for her._ '

I opened my mouth, "I know...I know that going to this party means a lot for you and I want you to enjoy your life, I really do. But this time...this time, you can't go. I'm sorry Sarada."

Sai sighed while Ino shook her head. All eyes turned to Sarada who was expected to run away at any moment. Instead, she merely pushed her glasses back onto her face.

"Aunt Ino, Uncle Sai, thanks for trying, but as you can see Ka-san has no intention of letting me go. What can I do?" She shrugged her shoulders, "Let's just go home already, I have to get ready for school tomorrow."

With that, she turned around and calmly opened the door, "Come on Ka-san, what are you waiting for?"

I looked at Ino and Sai in shock, ' _Is she for real?_ ' I asked with my eyes.

Ino threw up her hands, "I have no idea, but you better get going before her mood changes."

"If you say so..." I said as I walked towards the door.

Sai met with me just as I stepped out and grabbed my right wrist, "Listen Sakura, that face Sarada made when she shrugged, I've seen it before. It's not a face of defeat or acceptance; she's planning something."

"Planning something?" I became confused, "What, you think she's going to harm me?"

"No! Just-" He cut himself off suddenly, "Just...from my experience, that's the face one makes when they've decided they're done playing by the rules. All I'm saying is, be careful. If you don't want Sarada to end up hating you, I suggest you tread lightly."

* * *

 **Hello my dear readers! Unfortunately, I wasn't able to get a chapter up before the end of the month, my sincerest apologies.**

 **Anyway, if I decided to turn this fanfiction into a comic, would you guys read it?** **I'm not saying I'll stop everything right now and start drawing, but maybe when it's all done I can upload it to deviant art?**

 **Let me know what you think!**


End file.
